


Harry's Miserable Meeting

by dustycottonball



Series: Revenge is Sweet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Top Harry Potter, Workaholic Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustycottonball/pseuds/dustycottonball
Summary: What happens when Harry spends too much time on work and neglects Draco's needs?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Revenge is Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148594
Kudos: 91





	Harry's Miserable Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have written this a long time ago and now that my laptop seems to be dying, I have posted it up in the hopes that it would not be lost forever. This is my first time posting ANYTHING on the internet, please be kind :)

"Harry?" Draco stuck his head into Harry's study. "Aren't you going to have some lunch?"

"Sorry, love. You know I have that meeting later. I really need to prepare for it," Harry sighed and rubbed his hair in frustration.

Draco frowned. It was a _Sunday_ , for fuck's sake. Only bloody Aurors would hold meetings on a Sunday afternoon.

As if reading his thoughts, Harry got up, walked towards Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I'm really sorry, Draco. Dark wizards don't necessarily rest on weekends. We have to finalise our plans so that next week can go as smoothly as possible." Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his husband's head.

"You never have enough time for me," Draco whined petulantly. It wasn't fair, after this meeting, Harry would be off catching Dark wizards for at least one whole week. He knew it was childish of him. The safety of the wizarding world lay in the hands of Harry and the other Aurors. Draco's job was more flexible, he was a potions maker which allowed him to brew in the comfort of his own home and take care of their son, James.

Suddenly, Draco thought of a plan. He smirked to himself and quickly turned around so that his arse was pressed against Harry's crotch. "Just one more time, before you leave?" He began rubbing his arse against Harry, smirk widening when he felt Harry harden.

Harry felt a bit guilty at that. Ever since Draco had James, their sex life had dwindled a bit. The toddler really had a lot of energy and seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble (much like his other father, Draco always said), and most times Harry and Draco were too tired at the end of the day to do anything but sleep.

But there was still a lot of planning involved for the stakeout, and Harry was hoping that the Aurors would finally catch the elusive wizards that were cursing Muggles to lose their memories, then robbing their homes. And Harry knew if he and Draco had sex, his mind would absolutely not be in the mood for work after that.

Harry gently stilled Draco's hips and turned him around. "I'm really sorry, love. I still have a lot to do before the meeting. When I get back, I promise I'll give you the fucking of your life." He kissed Draco long and hard, and when the blond moaned and rubbed against him, he knew he had to pull away.

Harry took a moment to admire his husband's flushed cheeks and lips, but they were interrupted by a loud yell from the living room, then a crash which seemed like a plate falling to the floor. "Papa!!" Harry and Draco could hear James shouting.

"Coming!" Draco said. He turned around, making sure to let his arse sway enticingly. He could feel Harry's eyes on him but he didn't care. "Accio pasta," he called and Harry's food came flying into the room.

"Enjoy your food, Potter," Draco said flippantly without looking back, but before he went out he secretly pointed his wand at Harry and murmured a spell he had come across in the Malfoy Manor library years ago. Oh, Harry would live to regret this.

*

Meanwhile, Harry was most definitely not able to concentrate on his meeting. He didn't know what was happening to him.

It felt like a pair of lips on his body, except of course there were definitely no lips whatsoever. The lips started with light kisses on his nipples. Harry thought that it was his imagination, because all he felt was one soft kiss, then nothing for about 5 minutes, and then another kiss. Did he miss sex _that_ much? Was he feeling this because Draco reminded him of what he was missing out on during lunch earlier?

As the mystery lips lavished light kisses on his nipples, Harry was very sure he felt the wetness of a tongue darting out to lick at the sensitive nubs. He groaned internally. Merlin knew his nipples were _very_ sensitive.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry instantly sat up a bit straighter and tried to put on an indifferent expression. Did he actually groan out loud? A quick look around the room showed that all Aurors present were looking in his direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please continue," he said rather breathlessly, slouching down in his seat and feeling his face turn red.

"So, as we were saying..." Head Auror Robards gave him a funny look and continued on with whatever he was talking about. Which Harry had _no idea_ of because he was too distracted. He was in such deep shit.

_It had to be Draco, the bastard_ , Harry thought. Just as he had this thought, he felt the sensation trailing down all the way to his half-hard erection. Harry braced himself and, just like he expected, the invisible lips reached the head of his cock and _sucked_.

Harry couldn't help it. He moaned, and instantly tried to cover it up by coughing loudly.

"Potter?" From the tone of his voice, Robards' patience was wearing thin.

"S...sorry. Having a bit of stomachache," Harry fibbed.

By then, the lips were sucking on Harry's cock hungrily, taking his erection in as deep as it could. Considering that Harry hadn't gotten off the past few days, it felt like heaven. It felt like he was fucking into a throat... Draco's throat, and Harry moaned out loud again when he imagined it was his sexy husband hiding underneath the table and sucking him off in front of all his colleagues.

If possible, Harry turned even redder when he realised what happened and avoided all eye contact.

"Potter, if you don't mind -" Robards began.

"Please...please excuse me," Harry stammered, before his boss could add any more scathing remarks. He turned to Ron, quickly telling him to cover for his presentation if he didn't return by then.

Ron looked like he was about to ask Harry a ton of questions, but thankfully they were in a meeting and he couldn't do that. Harry shoved his papers at Ron, and almost tripped on his feet while trying to stand up when the lips started sucking on his cock again. He clutched his stomach and hightailed it out of the room.

*

Harry didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved.

The blasted lips had actually made him _come_. He hadn't even made it into the toilet cubicle, when the sensation of his cock pounding into the invisible throat began. It was all Harry could do to clutch at his clothed erection and let out a hissed "Fuck, Draco!" before shooting his load into his pants.

He grimaced when pulled apart his robes and saw a wet spot staining the front of his trousers. Muttering a cleaning charm, Harry went into the toilet to wash his hands and splash some water on his face. He looked at his reflection and sighed. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and his glasses were askew. Harry waited for ten more minutes to ensure the curse wouldn't start again before he went back to his meeting.

*

"What exactly did you _do_???" Harry questioned Draco the moment he got home.

Draco just blinked up at Harry innocently. "What did I do? Just went out shopping with James and got him some new toys, then we met up with Pansy and Blaise for tea, that's what."

Harry glared at Draco and made to say something, but was interrupted by James who heard the commotion and ran towards his dads.

"Daddy! Up! Up!" James held up his tiny hands towards Harry.

Whatever frustration Harry felt melted in that instant. He had been swamped with work the past few days. Not only did he not pay his husband enough attention, but he had been too busy for his son as well.

"Jamie! How have you been? Have you missed Daddy?" Harry carried his son and ruffled his messy black hair.

"Yes! Yes! Daddy!!!" James replied enthusiastically and gave Harry a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I got toys from Papa!" he proceeded to point towards the various toys stewn on the floor.

Harry forgot all about Draco's nifty spell after that. He went to play with James in the living room while Draco inwardly heaved a sigh of relief and sneakily retreated back to his potions lab to check on the latest batch of Dreamless Sleep he was brewing.

As usual, Harry and Draco were too tired at night to do much. Draco kissed Harry, and told him to get an early rest so that he'd have more energy the next day. Harry almost forgot about what Draco made him go through.

Almost.


End file.
